Fairies and Sins
by Warmachine375
Summary: Travelling to see the world, the Seven Deadly Sins and their allies stumble upon the Kingdom of Fiore while on a journey away from Britannia in the aftermath of saving the Liones Kingdom and the world from Hendricksen's sinister plot (AU). There they encounter the country's #1 Mage guild called Fairy Tail and joined in their adventures together! Nanatsu no Taizai x Fairy Tail
1. Chapter 1

**Seems like almost no one reads my first fanfic, I guess no one ain't interested in seeing other minor (or filler) characters have their own story. :( Anyway good thing I have a backup plan: creating a crossover between Fairy Tail and the Seven Deadly Sins this time! It'll be set in an AU (Alternate Universe) with some OCs of my own.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or Nanatsu no Taizai! They belong to Hiro Mashima and Nakaba Suzuki. Enjoy! Hope it's better than the first fanfic I have.**

* * *

Chapter 1: Arriving at Magnolia

In the vast mountainside of the Fiore Kingdom, there was a certain bar with a size of a witch/wizard's hat carried by a massive green-colored pig accompanied by a Giantess girl with possessing a pair of pink eyes and medium length brown hair which is tied up into large twin-tails, wearing a short-sleeved one piece orange suit, boots - with five crossed laces - that extend almost up to her knees, and two finger-less gauntlets of a blueish leathery material covered in shiny steel studs carrying her war-hammer and a backpack; a flying little boy with short orange colored hair, a high forehead, thin eyebrows, and orange eyes and wears an orange and green sweatshirt with brown sleeves, mid-length pants, and buttoned shoes, sleeping on his leopard pattern pillow; and another flying little boy having wings with light green hair and green eyes wearing a long sleeved shirt accessorized with a sunflower-like collar talking to each other while travelling on the road together with the giant green pig carrying the tavern seemingly noticed by passersby and onlookers.

The travelling bar is called "Boar Hat" due to the giant green pig appearing to be wearing it as a hat and inside of it, there were people: a boy with blond hair and green eyes, wearing an ordinary, clean white button-front shirt and a black sleeveless vest on top with a loosely worn tie and a pair of black boots with his broken sword's scabbard is held on by a green leather belt with gold-colored buckles; a tall man with a scar on his left cheek, short light-colored wild hair and thin eyebrows, as well as a pair of scarlet-red eyes. wearing a red colored jacket and pants with metal pieces sown into both, and shoes of a similar color; a tall feminine young man wearing a pair of glasses with amber eyes and dark red hair (sometimes depicted as magenta) that reaches just past his jaw, wearing a striped gray long-sleeved shirt underneath a white sleeveless top, as well as a pair of dark pants and short boots; a young woman with brown eyes and light grey hair, wearing a highly revealing and open fur collared long coat with heart shaped buttons, short shorts with a heart on it, and thigh high boots; a young girl with blue eyes and long silver hair reaching her waist and her left eye is usually completely obscured by her hair wearing a purple buttoned shirt with a black ribbon, and a dark mini skirt strapped with a pink belt and a of blue earring with the symbol of the royal family of Liones, the symbol compromising the sun, the moon and stars; a small brown-haired girl wearing a single white one-piece sleeveless dress which is tied together with a butterfly knot at the back; and finally a relatively large pink pig with brown eyes who wears an ear ring with the word _star boar_ on his left ear.

These people are the Seven Deadly Sins, a group of legendary knights from the kingdom of Liones plus two fairies and they were having quality social time with each other inside the travelling bar Boar Hat in a quite normal way.

"Maaan! Are we there yet, capnnn?", the man with a scar on his left cheek said in a singing tone feeling bored of a looong trip, watching the blond kid grope a young silver-haired girl's chest again.

"Meliodas, stop sexually harassing Elizabeth you perverted bastard! _Pugo! Pugo!_", the talking pig snorted in annoyance of his master's perverted antics. "What did you say Hawk I didn't hear you earlier?" Meliodas looking ignorant of what he's doing while Elizabeth remained under the Dragon's Sin of Wrath's groping, sparking the talking pig's ire.

"Be patient, Ban. We might make a stop soon" the small floating girl said assuring Ban that the Boar Hat will get to stop once Mama Hawk found a place to make business with.

"Whateeever Elaine. Anyways I found some new clothes of your size I found back in the previous town last time just for youuu! Try them on! They might look good on you!", the Fox's Sin of Greed enthusiastically telling Elaine about the new clothes for her. "Oh..okay..kyaah!" Elaine reluctantly accepting 'human' clothes of her fitting size as Ban immediately stripped her off of her old clothes and put them on her as fast as lightning, complimenting her cute appearance much to her embarrassment. The new clothes she wore now resembles like her brother's but is white and brown colored and has a long skirt in it.

"You probably stole them obviously", the scarlet-haired glasses-wearing young man commented emotionlessly knowing of Ban's constant stealing habit. "You don't say Gowther", the light-grey haired woman stated the obvious.

"Too bad Escanor didn't come with us after we helped save the kingdom Merlin", Gowther spoke to Merlin with no emotion. "Oh, yeah. That ol' geezer went off to find some remaining associates of Hendricksen after we defeated and killed him and his allies. We saved the kingdom and received our pardon and gratitude by King Bartra", Merlin said with a glad smirk.

"And you took your temporary leave as King Arthur's adviser as his Knights of the Round Table serve as his council for now so you can travel with us by the young king's permission as he aided in the rebuilding of Liones in an alliance between him and King Bartra" Gowther said with no emotion again. "Yeah that kid may be a carefree idiot not since he risked fighting against Hendricksen with no powers of his own besides his great swordsmanship, fast wits and his sword Excalibur, he can be a great and wise leader who will someday unite and rule Britannia" Merlin remarking the young king of Camelot's growing potential.

"Not only that, you do like him right Merlin?", Gowther asked with slight smirk of emotion. "S-shut up Gowther or I'll kill you", Merlin darkly warned the Goat's Sin of Lust as her face showed a little pink blush on her cheeks in embarrassment of what Gowther said of her feelings towards Arthur. "Understood", Gowther emotionlessly replied.

Meanwhile outside Boar Hat, the two fairies and a giant were still having a conversation on the road.

"Hahaha Harelquin! You liikee Dianee!", the green haired fairy with wings said humorously to his best friend while he was flying in a sleeping position with his wings flapping.

"Not funny, Helbram!", King aka Harlequin said in embarrassment of his best friend's constant teasings lately clinging on to his pillow. "Oh come on, you had feelings for Diane for 700 years and yet you don't have the courage to tell her how you feel not to mention being, what humans call it? uuh 'friendzoned' when the giantess girl had her eyes on Meliodas until now. Hahahaha!", Helbram laughed amusedly.

"Says the fairy who go, what humans call it, psychopath, I think on killing humans for 700 years", King retaliated. "Oh you're no fun at all King, right Diane?", the former Cardinal Holy Knight asked the Serpent's Sin of Envy as his laughing mood slowly slowed down.

"Ooh King is just bashful whenever something involves me! Since captain have Elizabeth and I got my memories of me with King together for 500 years, so I guess that I'll be spend more time with you Harlequin! Kyaah!" Diane exclaimed as she grabbed King from his flying pillow and hugged him as if he was a stuffed toy much to Helbram's amusement as he laughed real hard while flying as King try to get off from Diane.

As for Mama Hawk, she spotted a large town nearby and make a quick stop. Then she quickly buried deep into the ground, planting Boar Hat in place. This got the full attention of everyone inside Boar Hat.

"Ooh we finaallly stoopped!" Ban grinning happily that the long trip is over in a singing tone.

"Well then let's go outside and see what's out there, shall we?", Merlin said as the others went for the door and got out of Boar Hat to see where Mama Hawk stopped for them. The two fairies and a Giant stopped too and looked in awe of what they just saw.

A large city near the shores of a lake filled with people and buildings such as a church and a large building. Most buildings of Magnolia almost resembles those from Britannia.

"Whoa what is this human city?" Helbram asked with delight. "I've seen human cities and towns but this one looks beautiful from a view if you ask me" Diane complimented.

"According to the map Ban _acquired _earlier this city is called Magnolia Town in the Fiore Kingdom located in southern-east of the country we are in now" Meliodas explained while taking a look at the map of Fiore which he obviously knew Ban probably stole from an unlucky merchant they passed by in the long journey.

"And also according from the travelers and customers who came to Boar Hat previously that Magnolia Town is a merchant city that has been prosperous in Magic since the ancient era in Fiore" Merlin continuing the explanation in behest of her captain.

"Proosperouss ehh? I like the souund of thaat!" Ban smirking in delight while the others except Gowther sigh and facepalm in disbelief who all knew too well of the Fox's Sin of Greed's stealing habit.

"Well then how about we pay a visit to Magnolia and see it for ourselves!", Meliodas made his decision with a thumbs up in agreement. All nodded in approval.

"But Lord Meliodas, who will watch over Boar Hat when we are gone?" Elizabeth asked the Dragon's Sin of Wrath showing concern of leaving the travelling bar unattended despite Mama Hawk being there.

"Oh don't worry Elizabeth. Merlin already placed enchantments for protection and placed realistic physical illusions of ourselves so they can tend to anyone who comes to eat and drink at Boar Hat" Meliodas said in assurance to Elizabeth. "My specialty", Merlin commented.

"But what about Diane, Lord King, Elaine and Sir Helbram?" Elizabeth asked again noting from their bizzare appearances that might potentially get a lot of attention.

"I almost forgot about that. King, Elaine and Helbram, you three will have to switch to your human forms to blend in among the crowd in Magnolia just to be safe in case. And as for Diane, Merlin use that spell you based off from the Chicken-Matango to shrink Diane to human size as well as her clothes and Gideon", Meliodas formulating the answer to Elizabeth's question. "As expected of the captain", Gowther commented in compliment.

"Roger that", the three fairies, a giant and a sorceress complied as the three transformed into their human forms: King in his fat man appearance with the same clothes he previously used ten years ago, Elaine in her teenager appearance fitting with a new clothes Ban just gave her for the first time, and Helbram in his elderly knight with a left eye-patch appearance once used as a reminder of his hatred of humans and now a newfound respect albeit begrudgingly; and Merlin cast a spell on Diane, successfully shrinking the giantess to a size of a human including her clothes and Gideon like the time back in Byzel when she shrunk to that of a human for the first time and entered the fighting tournament as "Matrona".

Seeing everything is settled and the groups heads to Magnolia as soon as Merlin's spells on the Boar Hat automatically activate on its own to do the Magic the Boar's Sin of Gluttony intended them to.

Upon the entrance of Magnolia Town, Meliodas said to everyone. "Alright! Now we're at Magnolia's doorstep I'd say we split up into three groups: me, Elizabeth, and Hawk; Ban, Elaine, Diane, King and Helbram; Merlin and Gowther. Ni-shi-shi-shi!"

"At least we have to keep an "_eye_" on Ban if he does you-know-what-I-mean" Helbram commented in suggestion to watch over the Fox's Sin of Greed and prevent him from doing something really stupid while making a joke mentioning his human form's eye-patch. This made the others snicker in amusement and Ban clearly wasn't amused at all, displaying his middle finger at the green-haired fairy in human form who retaliated by playfully sticking out his tongue and pulling down his right eye's eyelid.

After the short joke together at Ban's expense, the group split up to explore the entire Magnolia Town on their own once they entered through the entrance and what do they not know lies before them that they'll meet a certain guild that is Fiore's strongest and number #1 guild.

And its name is...Fairy Tail!

* * *

**Author's Note: There you have it! Enjoy the chapter. This is an AU story, I repeat an Alternate Universe story Don't forget to review.**

**Notes:**

*** In this AU, the Seven Deadly Sins successfully saved the kingdom of Liones from Hendricksen and the Demon Clan (I wanna see the more chapters of this awesome "Demon Awakening" arc of Nanatsu no Taizai) and received a royal pardon by King Bartra Liones, an apology by the Holy Knights and a leave to allow Dawn Roar to take its place as the kingdom's strongest group of knights.**

*** Merlin joins the Boar Hat crew to spend some time away from Camelot for now as Arthur helps the rebuilding of Liones with the young king's permission. For now I don't know of her personality or her Magic powers and abilities yet hopefully more of that will be revealed in future NnT chapters so I'll base it off from her apprentice Vivian's spells and make my own version spells of Merlin and have a little fun with Merlin x Arthur ship 8).**

*** Helbram and Elaine returned to life by the Goddess Clan and accompanied the Boar Hat to see the world to try cure Helbram's severe case of human misanthropy and Ban fulfilling a promise to Elaine to see the world outside the Fairy Realm. In the main universe, there's yet to see if the Goddess Clan really bring them back to life. I really wanna see Helbram redeem himself and Elaine reunite with Ban! XD**

*** Escanor didn't join Boar Hat because he went out to hunt down remaining Hendricksen's Demon hybrids managing to escape. In the main universe, the Lion's Sin of Pride has yet to appear in the future chapters of Nanatsu no Taizai, so I'll have to put on hold of his involvement in my fanfic until he appears in the manga. (His wanted poster looks like Rayleigh from One Piece!).**

*** Diane has regained her memories of her being with Harlequin and spends time together instead of Meliodas. In the main story, I hope Diane finally remembers King and get together hopefully. XD**

*** Since Fairies have the ability to take human forms, I'd imagine Elaine's human form resembles her in her adolescence years 17 or 18 years old.**

*** In the next chapter, I'll be involving the Seven Deadly Sins plus Helbram and Elaine into prelude to Fairy Tail's Guild War with Phantom Lord. I'll be trying to think hard of how will they play the role in that war. Please imagination and brain don't fail me now! LOL**


	2. Chapter 2

**Whew! I've been thinking making a decent chapter to make for "Fairies and Sins" and it ain't that easy to find a way to make the Boar Hat crew to meet with Fairy Tail. Anyways enjoy and don't forget to review! :) Thanks for the reviews 15sok, Chizakura Rakuen, and Morlin. I appreciated it no truly appreciated it, Don't worry, I'll make things interesting. Very interesting (in Tyrion's voice).**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or Nanatsu no Taizai and their respective characters. They belong to Hiro Mashima and Nakaba Suzuki, the authors of my two favorite manga and anime series ever!**

**Enjoy! :)**

* * *

Chapter 2

Throughout Magnolia Town, the Boar Hat crew have split up to explore such a small but truly magnificent town of the Kingdom of Fiore filled with the wonders and sights of Mages and Magic in every part of it on their own.

Meliodas, Elizabeth and Hawk are wandering around the town's large park, as they looked and admired the cherry blossom tree and the beauty of the Magnolia Park although the Dragon's Sin of Wrath ruined that moment by groping Elizabeth much to the talking pig's and other onlookers' displeasure of his perverted antics

King, Helbram, Diane, Elaine and Ban went through the town's market that sells valuable items and basic needs to the villagers and travelers, with the ex-Cardinal Holy Knight, who is carrying the groceries he purchased for the Boar Hat food supply, attempted to pull the Fox's Sin of Greed away from trying to steal something good in his eyes from unwary sellers and customers for his little former Guardian Saint who is checking out the set of ale she saw in the stand, and getting into trouble with the angry victims to little results in an argument while the Fairy King bought a special necklace including a new pair of steel gauntlets from a local weapons store for the Serpent's Sin of Envy which overjoyed her causing the latter to hug him tight with delight much to townsfolk's laughter of the scene the fairy and giant made.

And finally Merlin and Gowther visited each store separately on their own, as the Boar's Sin of Gluttony checked on Magic shops reading and checking out books containing a wide variety of Magic, spells and Magic items available, and bought several of them but got a lot of eyes of men due to her revealing outfit but she didn't care, and as the Goat's Sin of Lust read at a book store where he spoke out the characters' words from a novel out loud with emotions and grace, unexpectedly earning praise from the people inside the store of his acting out talent.

_Moments later outside Magnolia..._

Helbram was on his way back to the Boar Hat with the groceries and stuff which he carried or rather levitated them due to a fair amount his friends have bought to drop them off there as he walked on foot.

"Oh dear so much work to do. After I drop off the groceries, I'm gonna have to check out the cool stuff the humans have in Magnolia Town", the elderly Holy Knight complained, wanting to return back to Magnolia to enjoy his sightseeing in human civilization. Reaching the Boar Hat, Helbram notices an unruly-looking tall and muscular young man with long, spiky black hair, wearing a shabby, black, sleeveless tunic with studded edges, a studded belt around his waist, loose, beige pants tucked inside studded black boots, and a pair of studded brown gloves paired with similarly studded wristbands and also sports a distinctive wing-like ornament, seemingly made of feathers, jutting upwards, over his right shoulder, attached to his tunic by a large stud, passing by the bar with his arms raised on his back as if he was bored. The man was shown sporting a strange-looking tattoo on his right shoulder which Helbram thought. _That symbol is similar to the Kingdom of Danafor. Could this man may be a Danafor Holy Knight? Or maybe- _

"Man, I'm so bored. Master Jose told me to trash the puny fairies' guildhall, don't care why...but first, time for a little exercise! Geehee!", the man spoke as he notices a strange-looking bar while walking on the way to Magnolia then turned his arm into an iron club and struck the Boar Hat, intending to smash the bar into pieces with malice.

Thanks to Merlin's spells, the Boar Hat held out against the spiky black-haired man's barrage of iron club attacks but it would soon give out eventually if he keeps it up and the bar would have been destroyed had not Helbram quickly dropped his groceries and sheathed his scimitar on the would-be attacker.

"Hey! What do you think you're doing trashing around the Boar Hat like that for no reason at all young man?!" Helbram demanded an explanation from the young man as his scimitar clashed with the latter's iron club.

"Oh, so that's the name of that place I was going to trash. Guess, you're the owner then old geezer? Well no matter, you're no match for 'Black Steel' Gajeel Redfox, the Dragon Slayer of Phantom Lord! **Iron Dragon's Club!**", the man who calls himself Gajeel Redfox as he begun his attack on Helbram with a green Magic circle appearing in front of his arm turning into a club, managed to push him back for a few inches back.

"Me? No match for you eh? Well young man, you better respect your elders or else I, Ser Helbram, will take you down and make you regret attacking the bar!" the ex-Cardinal Holy Knight declared as he readied his fighting stance with his weapon. "And also, Dragon Slayer huh? Interesting... Let's see what you got!"

"Geehee, this will be fun...", Gajeel commented as he prepares to fight Helbram, readying his fists to clash with the elderly ex-Holy Knight.

_On the long road towards Magnolia..._

Meanwhile, a group of people were travelling on the road back home to Magnolia Town but they were no ordinary group of people. They are Mages of Fairy Tail, Fiore's Number 1 strongest guild, famously known for destroying everything whenever its Mages were on the jobs they took and earned a heated dislike and distrust by the Magic Council that oversees all the Magical Continent's Mage guilds due to their crazy antics. However...

"Aaaaah! Erza, please don't! I don't wanna be punished! Please, I'll do anything! Please don't take me for punishment! Mercy! Mercy!", the pink haired young man wearing an Arabic-style clothing and a scarf loudly complained as he tried to tugged away from the grip of an angry redhead woman wearing armor and a skirt named Erza Scarlet, the S-Class Mage of Fairy Tail to no avail.

"This is what you get for disobeying Master's orders and taking on the S-Class quest which you are forbidden to, Natsu! Same goes for Lucy, Gray and Happy as well.", Erza bluntly told the pink-haired man named Natsu Dragneel of the consequences of their actions involving an S-Class quest on Galuna Island back then earlier while carrying her wagon contained with heavy load of cargo.

"Give it up flame-brain, it was your fault to take the stupid S-Class quest.", the blacked haired man wearing white coat and pants bluntly told his friend/rival.

"Says the Ice Princess who tagged along with us Gray!", Natsu angrily retorted.

"That's because I was trying to stop you but you knocked me out and I ended up joining your stupid misadventure, Charcoal Breath!", the man named Gray Fullbuster also angrily retorted in anger.

"Eh, you guys could you stop fighting please? And Gray, your clothes", the blond hair girl nervously tried to stop Natsu and Gray from pointless bickering with each other and reminding the latter of his lack of clothing again...

"Gaaaahh! Not again!", Gray flabbergasted to be in his boxers again and desperately searches for his missing clothes.

"Well Lucy you tagged along too didn't you?", the small blue talking flying cat commenting, intending to annoy the girl named Lucy Heartfilia.

"Shut up stupid cat! You're the cause of this too Happy!", Lucy angrily remarked at the cat named Happy.

"Natsu, help me! Lucy is scaring me!", Happy said to his best friend, annoying the blonde more than ever.

"That's enough! I want all of you to stop complaining an-", Erza yelled to stop her friends' complaints but was interrupted by a loud boom that startled Team Natsu in surprise.

Hearing a loud explosion, Team Natsu senses a clash of Magic Powers not far from Magnolia and looked in horror to witness several clouds of smoke emerging and debris exploding into the sky.

"Whoa! What the hell is going on over there?!", Gray asked in surprise.

"Is it an enemy attack?", Lucy asked as she clasp her mouth with her hands in shock.

"Whoever thinks they can attack Magnolia and gets away with it will be in a major world of hurt!" Natsu exclaimed, ready to defend Magnolia Town , be it Dark Guild or anyone else dumb enough to attack their guild's home-base with his fists set on fire clashing together, ready for a fight.

"Aye sir!", Happy happily agreed with his partner's declaration.

"Let's go. We'll hold off the punishment later after this! Show no mercy to the enemy!", Erza commanded as Team Natsu yells in agreement, heading to where the battlefield has raged with Natsu leading the way with Happy carrying him in **Max Speed** and his fellow teammates following him as fast as they can, ready to kick some ass as fast as they can!

_Meanwhile in Magnolia..._

After their separate adventures around the town filled with Magic, the Boar Hat crew finally meet up at the Kardia Cathedral where they talk about their experiences and adventures around Magnolia Town, while waiting for Helbram.

"Man, Magnolia Town sure is a great town. It was worth the visit! Ni-shi-shi-shi", Meliodas happily commented.

"Indeed Lord Meliodas. Magnolia is unlike any other towns we visited back on our adventures", Elizabeth said in agreement all a while ignoring Meliodas groping her butt again much to Hawk's chagrin.

"Ban, you really don't have to give me a sword..", Elaine said nervously on Ban's present to her, clutching on a longsword the Fox's Sin of Greed bought or rather stole from a Magic weapons store, which Gowther quickly suspected.

"Better safe than sorrrryy Elaine! I don't want you to be defenseless like the last tiiimmmeee!", Ban told the former Guardian Saint who quickly blushed from his remarks. King, on the other was not pleased. "And you had to use my money to pay for that!"

"Your lossss fatasss!" Ban retorted, showing his middle-finger at King. Elaine's innocence was corrupted as she slowly showed a middle-finger too in curiousity, much to King's dismay. Diane, on the other hand, showed everyone her new gauntlets and credited King for that which embarrasses him greatly.

"Fiore truly has a unique variety of Magics of every kind all documented and undocumented, Caster-Type, Holder-Type, Lost Magic, Ancient Spells and Uncategorized Spells. So fascinating, many tons of Magic in a small country I could study and use at my disposal for a lifetime.", Merlin commented on how much she know about the Magics in the Magic stores in Magnolia and wanted learn more.

Suddenly the Boar Hat crew heard a huge explosion and sensed two great powers clashing outside Magnolia. The rest of the citizens of Magnolia notices it too as they look in surprise to see series of smoke emerging outside of their town, wondering what's going on over there.

"Whoa, what just happened out there?!", King exclaimed.

"It would appear two powers were clashing with no signs of backing down. One of them was Helbram.", Gowther emotionlessly explained.

"Helbram in a fight? Big brother, we should go help Helbram!", Elaine said in deep worry of her fellow fairy in danger.

"The old geezer can take care of himseeeelllffff, Elaine. He wasn't a Holy Knight for nothiiiinnnggg.", Ban assuring his little fairy girl who still held the same worry but accepted it nonetheless.

"But knowing Helbram for his deep hatred towards humans in the past 500 years ago and still had yet to recover from his misanthropy since his revival by the Goddess Clan, it won't be long before he reverts back to his mad-human killing human spree once he's in a fight with someone stupid enough to provoke him.", King noted to his friends. They were all now well aware of Helbram's tragedy and misanthropy after he explained to them earlier when introducing his best friend to the Boar Hat crew.

"I guess we'll have to go help Helbram and keep him from going crazy again. Merlin, head to that location we'll catch up.", Meliodas decided on what to do with the current situation they got themselves into.

"Understood captain", Merlin obeyed as she teleported herself to where the battle still ongoing, leaving the Boar Hat crew behind.

"Alright everyone let's go!", Meliodas told his friends as they all head towards where Helbram was battling an unknown assailant in full speed while Elizabeth ride with Hawk and Elaine flying passing by the crowd of onlookers worrying if their town might get affected by the fighting.

_At the outskirts of Magnolia where the battle _ _occurred..._.

With almost all parts of the land and trees destroyed during the raging fighting, Helbram and Gajeel traded heavy blows with each other seemingly with no signs of giving up in the skies or in the ground as the elderly Holy Knight slashed the Phantom Lord S-Class Mage with his scimitar but the latter dodged and his iron club arm clashed with the deadly weapon. Helbram then pushed Gajeel back real hard as the Iron Dragon Slayer struggling to get back up.

"You're good old geezer, I'd give you that.", Gajeel commented on Helbram's fighting prowess, not wanting to show any weakness in front of the enemy who is not his guild's target.

"Thanks! You too as well Gajeel. You may have Dragon Slaying Magic but you're facing an old pro! I had years worth of combat experience and trained in the arts of war! You can't beat me." Helbram retorted back at him, displaying his pride as a Holy Knight.

"Oh yeah? Let's see about that, old man! **Iron Dragon's Sword!**", the Iron Dragon Slayer yelled as he turned his arm into a long deadly chain-sword with a green Magic circle again and attempted to slice Helbram in two, however the latter smirked before the attack made physical contact and exploded resulting to debris flying and smoke emerging from the attack.

Gajeel smiled in his apparent victory but notices his Iron Dragon's Sword was easily blocked by Helbram in his defensive stance as he said, "**Enchantment: Hard Protection**" with a glowing protective aura surrounding his body.

"Not bad old man. But how about this? **Iron Dragon's Lance: Demon Logs!**" Gajeel extending one arm towards Helbram's direction, with his fingers outstretched, and then summoning his Magic Seal in front of him, from which a large number of steel spears are fired towards his target in rapid succession. The attacks bombarded the ex-Holy Knight but were shrugged off due to the defensive enchantment.

"Is that all you got? Pfft. Puh-lease! I've seen much better Power attacks than that!", Helbram commented as he picked his ear, standing completely unscathed as if nothing happened minus some few smoke around him, implying that Gajeel's spell managed to break the protective barrier enchantment a little.

"My turnnnn! **Hunter Wisp!...**" as Helbram raised his left arm sideways, summoning three small light orbs and fires them at Gajeel at rapid speed.

"Oh crap!", Gajeel exclaimed as he sensed the dangers of the light orbs Helbram fired and tried to make a distance away from them but the light orbs relentlessly followed the Iron Dragon Slayer wherever he goes. How many other kinds of Magic the old geezer is using?! Annoyed, Gajeel gathers Magic Power in his mouth and exhales a powerful tornado filled with iron shards to destroy the three light orbs.

"**Iron Dragon's Roar!**"

Gajeel's breath attack apparently destroyed Helbram's light orbs and smirked in triumph but realizes too late that he managed to take out two of three light orbs as the last one quickly made contact with his skin and exploded.

"Bullseye! Yeah!", Helbram playfully said when his last light orb hit its target in a large orb-like explosion with a snap of his fingers.

But Gajeel was revealed to be covered in iron scales, protecting him from any further damage caused by Helbram's Hunter Wisp. "**Iron Dragon's Scales! **Your attacks are useless old man once I switched to this form!", he explained with a sneer smirk.

"Boriingg! Seen that one before. From a fellow Holy Knight named..,uh, Ruin of the Weird Fangs I think. He seemed to have the same body hardening as strong as iron like you have.", Helbram commented on Gajeel's iron scales.

"Ready to send you to your grave old man? Here goes! **Iron Dragon's...**", Gajeel ignoring Helbram's comments and was about to punch the ex-Cardinal Holy Knight with his iron-scale armored body in the arm the latter put up in self-defense and when the punch connected on impact, a Magic Seal appeared in front of Helbram, "**...Hard Fist!**"

The attack sent Helbram flying for few mile radius, crashing into several or more trees and landed on a hard boulder due to the recoil of Gajeel's spell. Believing he had won, Gajeel was wrong. Very wrong.

Helbram easily shrugged off Gajeel's attack although a slight dent in his armor was visible, "Ooh 'Iron Dragon's Hard Fist' eh am I right? Heh! It felt like a child's soft fist! It didn't hurt at all! I wasn't even serious back then!" as brushed off some few dirt off his arm, approaching the Phantom Lord S-Class Mage casually like nothing happened.

"I-impossible?! What the hell are you old man?!", Gajeel visibly shaking in panic of Helbram's power, feeling that he was been toyed with all along.

"What the hell am I? Well...hmmm...Your worst nightmare..human", Helbram smiled with signs of sadism towards humans returning just like before 500 years ago and later on before his life-changing field trip with his best friend and his companions.

Gajeel felt a fear. Aside from his Guild Master Jose Porla, he felt fear from an old man in armor who toyed around with him in their battle? No! He is Black Steel Gajeel, the Iron Dragon Slayer of Phantom Lord, the strongest among his guild. An S-Class Mage of his own caliber! He should not let someone especially the old geezer get the best of him and gets away with it!

"I applaud your efforts Black Steel Gajeel Redfox. You're the first one to got guts to fight a Holy Knight which is me and gave all your best shots. Scary! Scary!...but unless you train over a hundred years or so, you could have be on my level...", Helbram said, taunting the Phantom Lord S-Class Mage. "...however now that playtime is over, I'll have to kill you now for attacking the bar I worked there. Don't care whatever opinions you have. After all, you started it and you'll pay the price...Death!"

Helbram raised his blade up to power up one of his strongest attacks of his Link power. "**Fist of the Heavens!** Buh-bye kiddo! Nice knowing youuu!" as his power attack takes form of a huge pillar of holy light shaped like an gauntlet fist ready to smash the target into the ground real hard. Gajeel had no way of dodging of such an attack that powerful and braced himself for impact that may apparently killed him but suddenly someone saved him unexpectedly.

"**Absolute Cancel**", a female voice called out as Helbram's powerful Link technique vanishing into thin air in a bright flash of light with the people of Magnolia and other members of Fairy Tail back at the guildhall saw. Realizing he had been saved from imminent death, Gajeel sighed in relief and turns around to see his savior. A tall petite woman with dark grey blackish hair, wearing a skimpy attire composing of a coat, short shorts and long boots.

"Dammit Merlin why did you get in my way?!" Helbram angrily complained to see his lethal technique disappearing, not killing his target.

"Because, you might cause more collateral damage in Fiore and not getting back to your crazy human killing side again, Helbram. Captain's orders.", the Boar's Sin of Gluttony retorted.

Gajeel was left standing in shock and awe being saved by someone named Merlin if he wasn't deaf, whom Phantom Lord considered anyone outside their guild pathetic weaklings and that ruined his pride. He wasn't strong enough. He couldn't even lay a single scratch on the old geezer despite all his apparently powerful attacks of his Dragon Slayer Magic. The Phantom Lord S-Class Mage could only watch Helbram and Merlin arguing like an adult lecturing the elder or was it the other way around? Then he heard a battle-cry noise...

"Raaaghh! Was it you attacking Magnolia?! Well, you're not getting away with it! **Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!**", the newcomer cried out as he...attacked the wrong target. With his fiery red Magic circle popping in front of his right hand, the pink-haired kid struck the woman named Merlin in the face off guard when she turned around to see who yelled behind her back, sending her flying. This gave Gajeel and Helbram a large jaw dropping moment to witness the one who interrupted their fight get punched in the face by angry-looking pink-haired kid with his fists flaming.

Merlin showed no signs of pain after being struck in the face by her would-be attacker's flaming fist as she was sent flying but quickly teleported back to the ground where she had a slight burn bruise in her left cheek but brushed it off. Facing her attacker, she playfully scolded, "It is very rude to attack someone out of nowhere like that young man. Where are your manners?"

Gajeel was in complete disbelief. The woman easily shrugged off an attack from the Salamander of Fairy Tail and quickly got back on her feet as if nothing happened at all comparing to Helbram who easily brushed off his attacks. The ex-Cardinal Holy Knight was in disbelief too as well to see the one who was known to be the greatest Mage in Britannia to suddenly get punched in the face by a hot-tempered teenager with the fire variant of the Dragon Slayer Magic apparently for no good reason and notices his love for battles, which he noticed and admitted the kid is either very brave or very stupid enough to face the Boar's Sin of Gluttony herself.

Helbram then took notice of the young man's tattoo on his left arm which is shaped...like a fairy with tails? Quite odd, his kind the Fairy Clan rarely had any and wonders if it's called human creativity when he sees one or probably there's another race of fairies that has tails outside the Fairy Realm and later looked above the skies and sees a flying blue cat whom he suspects that the peculiar creature was the pink-haired teenager's pet as he cheered for his friend named Natsu, if he heard it right.

"I'm not gonna ask you again lady! Why did you attack Magnolia?!", the pink-haired Fairy Tail Mage, still with his fists lit on fire.

"Technically, I did not attack Magnolia and had no reason to do so. And we're outside Magnolia, so no harm to civilians caught in the crossfire. I'm only here to break up the fight my old acquaintance Helbram got himself into with the young man over there.", Merlin explained, pointing to Gajeel who later regained his composure and resumed his tough-guy face.

Then Natsu took one look at the person the dark grey blackish haired woman he attacked unprovoked mentioned and then grit his teeth in anger when he recognized the guild symbol, something the Fire Dragon Slayer did not take lightly.

"Phantom Lord!..."

"That's right, Salamander! The one and only strongest guild in Fiore! Geehee!", Gajeel proclaimed with a malicious smirk on his face, raising his arms up showing pride of his guild as if his fear towards Helbram and surprise of Merlin's durability quickly vanished from his face. Helbram notices great animosity between the two men for some reasons.

Three voices called out to Natsu just as when Natsu and Gajeel had an intense and serious glare, with their fists balled and respective Dragon Slaying Magics ready for a brawl between Dragon Slayers, waiting for one to make a move to begin their fight.

"Natsu ! Natsu! Natsu!"

"Hey wait up Flamebrain! Don't start the party without me!"

"Don't be reckless Natsu! We don't know who're dealing with here!"

Helbram and Merlin were quick to take notice of the pink-haired kid's companions who appeared to arrive late in the scene of the battle and sensed each Magic Power within them, curious of their Magics. One was a blond girl with a set of golden keys and a whip wearing little less clothing, a black-haired man who wears clothes or none at all for a few seconds ago, and redhead woman wearing armor with a skirt. All sporting the same tattoo Natsu had.

Gajeel, on the other hand, was tempted to have a fight with the famed Salamander and could possibly handle the other puny Fairy Tail Mages himself but when he sniffed another group of people heading this way, assuming to be the companions of the old geezer and the dark grey haired woman. Deciding to abandon his intent to provoke Fairy Tail by trashing their guildhall and fight on another day, including not wanting to risk a fight with the old geezer's friends as well who may be monsters like the former which may be not the best of ideas for the Iron Dragon Slayer, he call out to them:

"Looks like I'll be leaving now fairy scum! I was planning to trash your pathetic guildhall while you're away at first but now there has been a change of schedule lately but I will be back and destroy you puny fairies! And also, I have a major score to settle with you later old man! Geehee!" and then quickly left the scene leaving Helbram and Merlin with Team Natsu who were surprised to see Phantom Lord's top Mage in Magnolia leave but quickly set their eyes on the two strangers then on.

While Natsu's companions look in awe and curiosity of Helbram and Merlin's looks and commented, the redheaded woman in armor quickly summoned a sword in her hand through a red Magic circle and pointed her weapon at the two as she demanded, "Who are you and why are you trying to attack Magnolia? Answer me or I'll cut you down myself!"

Merlin suddenly made a giggle at the question. Helbram was somewhat bewildered of this seeing the Boar's Sin of Gluttony laughing at the question in the sword-point. This did not please the armored redhead, feeling mocked.

"Why are laughing?! You think this is funny?"

The Boar's Sin of Gluttony told the redhead in a mock response, "Of course it's funny, kid. You ask questions and point your sword at people? I imagine them to be so terrified of you demanding answers so threateningly at your sword pointed at their throats. Very amusing. Hehehehe."

"You dare mock me?! Prepare to die for your insolence! Hah!", the redhead angrily yelled as she lunged towards Merlin, intending to slash her down but the Boar's Sin of Gluttony simply teleported to dodge the sword slash and appeared behind the redhead, holding a sword she took from her earlier.

"What?! My weapon! Teleportation Magic?", the latter asked in shock to see her weapon taken away at the hands of Merlin.

"Just kidding. Been playing around you kiddo just to get to your nerves. You almost remind me of my former apprentice Vivian! That girl really needs to control her temper. Hehehe. And yes it's teleportation. By the way, the name is Merlin, the Boar's Sin of Gluttony and my acquaintance is Ser Helbram. If you are thinking the wrong way, don't. We had no reason to attack Magnolia at all although it wasn't affected by the fighting as I speak. I was simply stopping a fight the old geezer got himself into with the man whom you earlier called him part of Phantom Lord, perhaps on captain's orders. He has a PTSD issues you know from the last conflict he last participated in and I had to make sure he won't go war-crazy again.", Merlin playfully explained while making a little lie at the same time to the humiliated redhead, returning the sword along the way.

"Hey!", Helbram grumpily retorted on her little lie, feeling slightly offended.

Before the greatly upset redhead tries to demand more answers further, a group of people arrived on the scene meeting up with Merlin and Helbram. Team Natsu looked at them. The one leading them is a blond kid wielding a sword, a white-spiky haired man wearing red tight clothes, a flying fat man holding a pillow, a tall brown-haired pig-tails young woman with armored gauntlets, a flying teenager holding a sword, and a talking pig who was carrying a silvery white haired girl appearing to be riding it.

"Looks like you made quite a mess eh, Helbram? Ni-shi-shi-shi!", the blond kid commented. Helbram made a mock gasp and surrender in response to his remarks, turning to his Love Helm form before shifting back to his human form.

"Helbram, you should know better than pick a fight with someone.", the fat man scolded as he went to pick up the groceries, which somehow managed to remain intact and untarnished by the destructive fight, and placed them inside the Boar Hat.

"Hey, it's not my fault! That punk named Black Steel Gajeel attempted to trash the Boar Hat when I was on my way back there to drop off the groceries and items you guys bought earlier!", the ex-Cardinal Holy Knight defended himself.

"So, that's why you made a real hell of a ruckussssss, Helbraaaammmm.", Ban noticed the aftermath of the battle. The rest of the Boar Hat seemed to be convinced as they saw intensity of the battle much too similar back in Britannia, nodding in agreement of the nostalgia.

Deciding to speak to the Boar Hat crew, Natsu asked "By the way who are you, guys? You seemed like nice guys, sorry if I punched your friend." Merlin simply brushed it off and let bygones be bygones.

"Oh I'm Meliodas. My crew of the Boar Hat is Elizabeth, Hawk, Diane, King, Ban, Gowther, Elaine. You already met Merlin and Helbram with fists and swords. And you are?", the blond kid made his introductions to himself and his friends to Team Natsu.

"I'm Natsu. And my friends are Lucy, Happy my best friend the Ice-Stripper is Gray, and the redhead is Erza! She is scary! Don't make her get angry! You wouldn't like her if she's angry!", the Fire Dragon Slayer said, introducing himself and the rest of Team Natsu to the Boar Hat crew, although none of them were convinced at all she was that scary as they were scary themselves when crossed or provoked in their own right or probably doesn't take her seriously at all with Merlin for example.

"Hey would you guys like to hang around our guildhall, it'll be fun! Trust me!", Natsu said, eager to get along with the rest of his new friends who all the share the enthusiasm to check the place out themselves, considering it as the last part of Magnolia the Boar Hat crew planned to visit for sightseeing, forgetting the incident for now same goes for Team Natsu as if it were ages past by now although Erza is slightly upset of the humiliation Merlin verbally gave to her and swears revenge, which the Boar's Sin of Gluttony took great amusement of it.

The Boar Hat crew had ended up meeting with the strongest guild in Fiore, Fairy Tail and will soon get involved in a plot that may bring war to the town of Magnolia due to a certain cause behind all this...

* * *

**Author's Note: There ya have it folks, chapter 2 is done and the next one will come around later on! ;) Damn I made Helbram a bit too OP and Merlin quite cool don't ya guys think? Hehehe! A little bit too much I believe. And also I won't let the Boar Hat crew get the FT nakama bullshit speeches. Not while I'm around. Nuh-uh! No siree! I made a little reference with my other fanfic an AU: "Elaine, the Fox's Sin of Greed" in this chapter with Elaine receiving a sword from Ban so she can fight her own battles. Next stop will be the Boar Hat getting introduced to the rowdy crowd of Fairy Tail! And that's where the fun begins...**

**Hahahaha Poor Gajeel! No match for good ol' Helbram! On the otherhand, Merlin is so blunt and humorous at the same time! She compared Erza with her ex-apprentice now Holy Knight Vivian due to similar anger management issues when it comes to being mocked. Lol. Next stop the Boar Hat crew meets the rest of Fairy Tail and probably an encounter with Phantom Lord later on.**

**I know in the canon arc that Gajeel attacked the First Fairy Tail Guildhall while Team Natsu is away in Galuna Island and the members of Fairy Tail are at their homes in the middle of the night. That's where I add the starting point of the Boar Hat crew meeting with the strongest team of Fairy Tail or not really strongest since their power wouldn't match with them if they fight. Lol.**

**About Helbram's power Link, since he's no longer had any group of Holy Knights to provide him all their powers and strengths after being dismissed from service in the Holy Knights of Liones Kingdom to join with the Boar Hat crew in the AU fanfic, Helbram will have all their previous powers stored within his Link orb and use them at his disposal without need for Holy Knights or anyone else to give their powers to him. Cool, huh?**

**Anyways, enjoy and review! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey hey I'm back fellas! And thank you for your reviews and support of this fanfic story! I'm loving it! Yay! Anyways, this chapter as of now the Boar Hat crew gets to meet the rest of the members of Fairy Tail and oh boy here's where the fun begins...Hehehe. The Nanatsu no Taizai anime keeps getting better and better every week of its episode release and I give it a double thumbs up!**

**I'm also planning a reverse story of "Fairies and Sins" the plot of Fairy Tail getting a job request from a mysterious client to free the kingdom of Liones from the Holy Knights' oppression and Natsu and his friends ended up teaming with the Seven Deadly Sins! How do you like that idea? Cool huh? ;)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Nanatsu no Taizai or Fairy Tail and their respective characters. They belong to Nakaba Suzuki and Hiro Mashima, two among the best manga authors ever.**

**Enjoy and don't forget to review! **

* * *

Chapter 3

Arriving at the Fairy Tail guildhall, the Boar Hat crew and Team Natsu stood before the entrance of the building housing Fiore's strongest guild in Magnolia Town. The Boar Hat crew made various looks and comments of Fairy Tail guild building that doesn't looks like any Medieval-style buildings in Magnolia Town and in Britannia rather something like Arabian shaped like a pagoda as it bears the banners of Fairy Tail.

Meliodas looked impressed and said, "I gotta say that this building is as big as Mama Hawk herself. I bet she couldn't even carry it with that size. Ni-shi-shi." while touching Elizabeth's butt again.

Not even realizing Meliodas' perverted antics again, Elizabeth naively agreed, "Y-yes Lord Meliodas. I feel sorry for Mama Hawk if that ever happen." Hawk snorted in disapproval of his master's sexual harassment on the Liones third princess again.

"I had to agree with captain on this one. Diane might easily fit inside with her true size that is." King commented on the size of the Fairy Tail guild building.

"Oh, but who will help me get out of it then", Diane jokingly asked, making the Grizzly's Sin of Sloth nosebleed thinking the wrong idea of what the Serpent's Sin of Envy just said. On the other hand, Helbram snickered at his best friend mischievously, prompting the fat man to whack the elderly ex-Holy Knight with Chastiefol's pillow form.

"I bet's there's plenty of alllleeee insideee!" Ban sing-song excitingly said, intending to get drunk again. Elaine appeared to agree to that, which made King displeased of the Fox's Sin of Greed's bad influence on his sister.

"Why did they call themselves 'Fairy Tail'? The Fairy Clan never had any tails...", the former Guardian Saint muttered in the fact that she never saw any of her people had any at all, assuming that humans have a weird sense of imagination.

"Hmmm...I sense a strange immense Magic Power sealed underneath the building of Fairy Tail I wonder what it was." Merlin wondered when she felt it.

"You were probably thinking on taking it for yourself right Merlin?" Gowther emotionlessly guessed ight when the Boar's Sin of Gluttony raised her hands in fake surrender and gave a 'You got me' look at the Goat's Sin of Lust then decided to leave it be...for now.

Meanwhile, Natsu approached the Boar Hat and said, "Oh you guys wait and see on the inside! It'll be fun! Come on!" as he walked towards the entrance door of the Fairy Tail guildhall and kicked it to open it, then loudly declaring to everyone inside that Team Natsu has finally returned with Lucy, Gray, Erza and Happy following by.

As the Boar Hat crew entered the Fairy Tail guildhall after following Team Natsu, they saw a large hall akin to a mix of a tavern, a bar and an inn filled with hundreds of people or Mages to be exact when Meliodas and his friends sensed many Magic Powers within all of them, who are socializing with each other by drinking, feasting, talking and among other things, etc. It reminded the Boar Hat crew of the booming business they had while in their travels around the world before ending up in the Kingdom of Fiore.

Until everything went havoc when the pink-haired teenager started a fight with a few of his fellow guildmates apparently for no good reason and it soon escalated into a full-blown guild brawl within Fairy Tail as nearly all of its Mages began to beat each other up, knocking a dozen of more of each other unconscious and bruised, and destroyed tables, plates, mugs and scattering food and ale all over the place.

This somewhat ruins the Boar Hat crew's first impression of Fairy Tail and it surprises them to see a brawl erupting all of a sudden. They know of battles but brawls are a rare occurrence in Britannia. Hawk, on the otherhand, remembers how that almost happen when three male customers threaten to beat up Meliodas for serving disgusting food that at first sight and smell looks delicious but immediately stopped when they saw the Dragon's Sin of Wrath's Dragon Handle or simply a broken blade.

"Okay, I did not see this coming right guys?", King deadpanned said with his jaw- and sweat-dropping while protecting himself from various items randomly thrown around at the Grizzly's Sin of Sloth.

Helbram shared the same feeling and commented, "Aye, Harlequin. I didn't expect these people of Fairy Tail end up fighting each other to the death! It's almost like a schism breaking out here!" when he witnessed casualties (beat-up and unconscious) among the brawling Fairy Tail members.

"So this is what humans call a 'brawl'.", Gowther emotionlessly analyzed the chaotic situation of the Fairy Tail Mages' all-out brawling with his hand on his chin cluelessly as usual.

"What a waste of aleeeee...", Ban muttered when he caught a flying mug still full of ale about to hit him and drank it.

Elaine looks at the brawl deadpanned, not expecting humans to knock each other out to the ground. "I know humans fight each other and all but this is ridiculous!"

"Visit Fairy Tail the pink-haired kid said. It'll be fun he said. All I see is people beating each other up. _Pugo! Pugo!_" Hawk muttered, looking not impressed of Fairy Tail's brawling antics.

"If the Druids and Mages from Britannia ever saw this, they'd be embarrassed." Merlin commented as she teleportedly dodged a large man appearing like a Native American Indian nearly about to slam the Boar's Sin of Gluttony on the wall.

"Well it looks fun. Ni-shi-shi-shi." Meliodas said in amusement while easily dodging a tall spiky white-haired man nearly crashing into the Dragon's Sin of Wrath after being sent flying by Natsu or any lucky Fairy Tail member who managed to knock him out.

"And they say Giants cause a lot more destruction in a brawl. Humans are no better." Diane commented on the intensity of the brawl.

Lucy approached the Boar Hat crew and told them, "Don't worry guys. It happens all the time whenever Natsu or anyone else but mostly Natsu starts a brawl then hell broke loose. Everyone in Fairy Tail are really crazy and I'm probably the only sane and normal person around here in the guild."

The Boar Hat crew had to agree with the female blond Mage because she was the only one who didn't join in the guild brawl or do crazy things like all her fellow guildmates did, and acting like a normal person. This further proves Lucy's point as the Boar Hat crew saw Gray, in his boxers, again jumped into the brawl and traded blows with Natsu and anyone else who are in his way, Erza, too, as the redhead got extremely annoyed after failed attempts to stop the brawl ended up joining into the fray, and Happy could do nothing but simply say, "Aye sir" for no reason at all.

Knowing that they are weird themselves, the Boar Hat crew didn't go as far comparing their own antics to that of Fairy Tail's. Then everyone in the guild decided to get serious as all of them activated their respective Magics in forms of Magic circles from their hands and weapons ready to cast spells at each other, which might have further escalated a petty guild brawl into a real battle of fists and Magic prompting the Boar Hat crew braced themselves, readying their Powers in self-defense just in case.

Then suddenly a gigantic figure with a large physical build wearing an outfit of that of a clown and a jester appeared out of nowhere as it stomped its foot on the ground and yelled, "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU BRATS DOING AT A TIME LIKE THIS?!". Everyone in the Fairy Tail guild immediately stood down and stopped their brawl, heeding the words of the giant figure.

The Boar Hat crew looked in awe and impressed of the gigantic figure (almost similar to the size of Gowther when he was in his old enchanted armor) managing to quell the guild brawl with authority, assuming that he's the head of Fairy Tail as proven when the white-haired beautiful woman appearing to be the waitress addressed the giant 'Master' and the latter stomped on Natsu for starting the ruckus.

However the giant began to shrink down to a size of a very short old man much to the Boar Hat crew's surprise, almost reminding them of Cain "The Flame" Barzard, a short elderly Holy Knight from the Kingdom of Danafor, which no longer exists in Britannia.

'Dunno, the little old man reminds me of Cain. I didn't know he had a cousin. Ni-shi-shi-shi." Meliodas said amusedly.

"What makes you think they're related, dumbass! _Pugo! Pugo!_" Hawk retorted of Meliodas' opinions of the shorty old man.

"I don't think Ser Cain and the old man are somehow related, Lord Meliodas.", Elizabeth commented.

King hung his head in deadpan, remembering how he was easily beaten by the likes of Cain in the Byzel Fight Festival without Chastiefol due to the rules of prohibiting weapons in the fighting matches when the Grizzly's Sin of Sloth attempted to use his Power: **Disaster** on the elderly ex-Danafor Holy Knight in an attempt to end their match, only to be sent flying out of the ring and was defeated in shame. Helbram remembered that too as he was Love Helm at that time serving as the referee of the Byzel Fighting Festival in every matching battles including King and Cain's until his comrades Guila, Jericho and Marmas, all three from the New Generation made their attack on the town, and defeated the four Sins one-by-one but were pushed back by Diane's most destructive technique of her **Creation** Power: **Mother Catastrophe**, nearly died from the experience back then at Britannia.

"A Magic that allows the user to become that of a giant? Interesting..." Merlin commented on the old man's Magic, showing signs of more and more interest in Fiore's vast varieties of Magics. Gowther on the hand looked on cluelessly at the situation, tilting his head sideways.

"Who the hell is that little oldddd geeezerrr!?" Ban yelled in surprise of the true appearance of the giant figure with his eyes bulging out in shock

"To answer your question, that is Makarov Dreyar, Guild Master of Fairy Tail. I'm Mirajane by the way. Newcomers I believe.", the white-haired beautiful woman answered the Fox's Sin of Greed's question earlier and introduced herself to the Boar Hat.

After quelling the guild brawl, Makarov noticed Team Natsu's return as he raised his hand and said, "Yo! Welcome back!"

"We have returned, Master.", Erza replied.

"Oh it looks like you brought back Natsu, Gray, Happy and Lucy successfully...", Makarov said with a smile and then noticed a group of new people unknown to him. "...and brought some new friends I believe." The Boar Hat crew nodded in agreement in response.

"That is right Master. And now for punishment!" the redhead said, remembering to exact punishment on her fellow teammates. Natsu, Lucy, Gray and Happy began to sweat-drop in fear as the elderly Guild Master was reminded of something thanks to Erza.

"Ah, that's right! Natsu! How dare you go on an S-Class mission!", Makarov playfully yelled as Natsu cringed from the shouting after recovering from the stomp the old geezer gave him before receiving a slight smack on the head by the Master using his Magic to stretch his hand to reach his target. "Bad!"

The same went for Happy, "Bad!" Then to Gray, "Bad!" Both of them appeared to be not amused of this.

And finally his stretched hand went for Lucy's...behind rather than the head as he said, "Bad!". This surprises the Boar Hat crew noticing the Guild Master's perverted attitude as all eyes went to Meliodas who bluntly asked, "What? What are guys looking at?".

"Maybe you and the old geezer are somehow related after all. _Pugo!_", Hawk commented. The rest of the Boar Hat crew snickered in amusement, some trying hard not laugh or attempted to hide it over the fact that Meliodas and Makarov have something in common: mainly they're both perverts. Meliodas appears to be unfazed of the laughs toward him. Gowther on the hand, cluelessly wondered with no emotion. "I wonder why everyone is laughing at captain."

"Lord Meliodas is not like that, guys. Stop laughing.", Elizabeth said in defense of Meliodas, telling them to stop laughing, which they did slowly.

"Master, control your behavior this instant!", Mirajane retorted of Makarov's perversion as the latter let go of Lucy and retracted his hand back, snickering with satisfaction of his action.

After staring at Erza for quite some time, the Goat's Sin of Lust said, "You forgot to punish one more, sir." Gowther emotionlessly told the Guild Master, earning the latter's attention.

"And who might that be, my boy?", Makarov asked curiously.

"Erza Scarlet. Famously known as "Titania". Rank: S-Class Mage. Magic: Requip: The Knight, Sword Magic and Telekinesis. Miss Scarlet was sent to bring back Natsu Dragneel, Lucy Heartfilia, Gray Fullbuster, and Happy immediately after discovering their intent to take on an S-Class mission, considered to be dangerous for those who are not ranked S-Class on Galuna Island but decided to help finish the mission regardless of her direct orders. Thus she must receive punishment, sir." the Goat's Sin of Lust emotionlessly explained logically.

This surprises the entire Fairy Tail guild of Gowther's emotionless talking and explanation about Erza's profile and her actions with jaws dropping and eyes bulging especially Team Natsu with many comments and opinions of the Goat's Sin of Lust among themselves.

"What's with this guy's talking?", a brown-haired woman wearing a bikini top and pants asked while holding a huge barrel of ale.

"His voice though...", the small blue-haired girl muttered.

"He sounds like a robot!", a black haired man whose hairstyle is shaped like a plant stem exclaimed.

"His voice doesn't sound manly!", the large white spiky haired man loudly commented.

"How did the nerd know of all this?", Gray demanded as he knows all events in Galuna Island were only known to him, his fellow teammates, and Lyon, Team Lyon and the rest of the Deliora survivors. That includes the residents of Galuna Island who are Demons.

"That guy sure knows Erza pretty well by reputation. I mean she's famous all around Fiore after all.", an older man with dark blue hair said.

"I'll never get to used to that kid's voice. He's creepy.", the man with a pipe on his mouth said.

"Aye." with all Fairy Tail members agreed in unison, stealing Happy's trademark words. The Boar Hat crew, in response to their reactions, either facepalm, shook their heads in disapproval or sighing, knowing whether they like it or not, Fairy Tail need to get used to Gowther's no emotion Spock-like logical vocabulary 24/7.

"W-wh-WHAT?!" Erza exclaimed in shock of what Gowther just said, unable to comprehend the situation.

Makarov puts his hand on his chin, absorbing the information he received from the Goat's Sin of Lust and said, "Hmmm...Now that you mentioned it my boy. It would appear Erza took so long to get those brats back from Galuna Island that made me almost forgot about it. Thank you my dear boy. So Erza...bad!" as he gave the same slight smack on the head on the redhead. Team Natsu and the rest of Fairy Tail were shocked to see Erza get punished for the first time as throughout their lives, they see her as a perfectionist and disciplined, never causing much trouble while on Jobs.

Humiliated, Erza looks at Gowther angrily and threatened, "How dare you embarrass me, you bastard!" as she pointed her sword the redhead Requiped immediately at the Goat's Sin of Lust.

"Oh no! That dude pissed off Erza!", a random male member of Fairy Tail exclaimed. Everyone in Fairy Tail reacted in shock of Gowther provoking the likes of Erza. The Erza that scared every single member in the guild and they panicked.

"That young man has no idea whom he was dealing with, right Macao?", the man with a pipe on his mouth said to his friend.

"Yeah Wakaba, either this kid got guts or is out of his mind! Poor kid..", Macao agreed with Wakaba, feeling sorry of what the emotionless young man for the consequences of pissing off Erza.

Gowther, cluelessly, looked at the angry Requip Mage and said emotionlessly, "I wonder why is Erza Scarlet angry at who?"

"It's you dumbass! I told you not to make Erza angry! Now you'll know her wrath!", Natsu retorted at the Goat's Sin of Lust. Gowther tilted his head in a clueless manner to what the Fire Dragon Slayer just said.

"Die!", the redhead yelled as she slashed at Gowther intending to make the Goat's Sin of Lust to know his place...only to cut clean his head off. All of Fairy Tail looked in shock and horror of Erza's rash action when Gowther's head rolled and incapacitated body collapsing on the floor.

"WHAT THE HELL?!", all members exclaimed in horror.

"You killed him, Erza! What the heck?!", Lucy said, covering her mouth horrified.

Gray, angered at this, shouted at Erza, "I know you are pissed and all but you didn't have to go that far! Now look what you did!"

"I can't believe you killed a person Erza...You should be ashamed of yourself!", Natsu telling Erza as he looked away in anger.

Happy sobbed and yelled at Erza, "I hate you Erza! You're killer!" In response to Happy's words, the majority of Fairy Tail rashly condemned this as they grow angry towards Erza, calling her a murderer.

"This is a serious crime, Erza. Murder is never part of Fairy Tail's agenda.", Makarov hung his head upon looking at the headless body of Gowther. Erza could only do but drop her bloodied sword and collapsed on the floor, feeling very ashamed of her actions and started to cry.

"My condolences for your friend. I'm very sorry. I assure to you that this will not go unanswered, the Fairy Tail Guild Master assuring the Boar Hat that justice for Gowther's death will be served as Meliodas and his friends mourned and gazed at the redhead in a killing intent and hatred.

Erza began to hear voices in her head. All words of hatred towards her, saying, "Murderer! Erza the Bloody Mage! Killer! Off with her head! And they say Erza never killed anyone but she did! You must pay for your sins! Your sins!"

"I didn't mean to! I'm sorry! I-i'm sorry. I'm sorry...(crying)" as Erza began to revert to that of a child, sobbing.

But it is revealed that the Goat's Sin used his **Invasion**'s technique: **Nightmare Teller** to simply subdue Erza in a non-violent way. Back in the real world, Erza, affected by small light arrows made by Gowther piercing into her head, stood frozen with her sword almost made contact into the emotionless man's neck, shocking all Fairy Tail members, including Master Makarov.

"Whoa, what the heck! One minute Erza was about to hit that man but then stood frozen all of a sudden!" Gray said in shock upon witnessing this.

"Gowther managed to beat Erza? The Erza? Just like that?! I can't believe it!" Natsu looked with the same feeling Gray had, as the Fire Dragon Slayer never beaten Erza throughout his life.

Merlin corrected Natsu, "Actually, Gowther simply subdued her to submission. She really reminded me of Vivian and her anger issues. (giggling)."

Lucy and Happy were as shocked as any of the Fairy Tail members as the blond Mage commented, "Whatever Magic Gowther has, it's really scary."

"Aye." the blue cat said in agreement.

"Ahem. To explain to all this. That is Gowther's Power, Invasion. A long-range type Power that affects the mind and spirit. As you see now your friend Erza Scarlet, that's her name right?, was rendered frozen and defenseless because of Invasion.", Helbram explained to Fairy Tail, using his knowledge on all the lists of Powers he encountered in his time as a Holy Knight. Witnessing Gowther using Nightmare Teller on the late former Great Holy Knight Dreyfus also helped him add the explanation.

Team Natsu, Makarov and the rest of the guild believed the ex-Cardinal Holy Knight and looked at Gowther nervously when the latter waved his hands as if he was saying hello to them.

"Trust meeee guys, Gowther is really the creeepiessst." Ban telling everyone in Fairy Tail who could only say "Aye" again in agreement.

"Is there a way to release her from the spell?", Makarov asked.

"Gowther, you can let go of her now. That's an order.", Meliodas told the Goat's Sin of Lust.

"Understood, captain.", Gowther complied to the Dragon's Sin of Wrath's orders as he snaps his fingers to remove Nightmare Teller off from Erza as the redhead collapsed on the floor physically and mentally exhausted, panting furiously of what she had experienced, making her friends worry about her.

"What was that Magic? I never felt so terrible...and exhausted.." Erza said, trying to get up.

"Rest easy, child. You need your strength. Natsu and Gray, you boys go help Erza and take her to the infirmary for quick recovery.", the Fairy Tail Guild Master ordered the two knuckleheads (Gray was back in his clothes) who immediately obeyed as they slowly escorted the redhead to the guild's infirmary room.

"Forgive me, sir. I did not mean to offend or harm your subordinate. It was simply self-defense" Gowther emotionlessly apologized.

"Nah, it's alright my dear boy. As long as no one in Fairy Tail is seriously harmed, so we're good.", Makarov brushing off the Goat's Sin of Lust's apology. "Speaking of which, who are you newcomers?" as he asked the Boar Hat crew.

"Oh right old geezer. The name is Meliodas, the head of Boar Hat business. And these are my friends: Elizabeth, Ban, Diane, Merlin, Gowther, Elaine and Helbram. The talking pig is Hawk", the blond kid replied. The others whose names were introduced to Fairy Tail waved their hands in hello to everyone in the guild who greeted them back in kind.

Happy looked at Hawk and exclaimed in surprise, "The pig is talking!"

"So are you! You cat bastard! _Pugo!_", Hawk retorted on the blue cat' stupidity.

Lucy muttered under her breath, "What a stupid cat."

"Alright everyone! Clean up the mess you made and get back to work!", Makarov ordered as all Fairy Tail Mages resumed their "normal" activities whilst cleaning up everything they had wrecked by their recently quelled guild brawl, replacing all broken furniture, plate, mugs, etc. and the former went off to the bathroom to let himself go.

Mirajane then approached the Boar Hat crew and asked if they would like a meal or two, which they agreed and made their orders to the white-haired young woman: a lot of ale and delicious food. While waiting for their meals and ale, the Boar Hat crew sat down on the tables and talked with each other of trivial things and that includes the short scuffle with Erza.

"You really overdid it yourself Gowtheeerrr. Was that reallly necessaaarryy?", Ban sing-song commented.

"Of course Fox's Sin of Greed Ban. Erza Scarlet has a violent temper comparing to that of Natsu Dragneel's but not far below the level of captain's and it requires non-lethal force to subdue her.", Gowther logically replied with no emotion, whilst fixing his glasses.

"Whateeevveerr..", the Fox's Sin of Greed muttered.

"Uh, Gowther. Was that the same technique you used on Lord Great Holy Knight Dreyfus back we were enemies at that time?", Helbram asked.

"Yes, former Cardinal-ranked Holy Knight Helbram. 'Nightmare Teller', one of my Invasion's techniques. Used for subduing opponents with terrifying nightmares in hopes of never getting out of it unless I allow it." Gowther emotionlessly explained, putting back his glasses on after cleaning it.

"Oh...", the elderly ex-Holy Knight gasped, having confirmed what he saw from the Goat's Sin of Lust.

Moments later, when Mirajane arrived with the meals and drinks ordered up, the Boar Hat crew helped themselves as they ate and drank heartily with Meliodas, Ban, Helbram and King drinking ale together and some of them ended up drunk mostly Ban; Diane, Merlin, Elaine and Elizabeth eating and drinking, although Elaine became really drunk thanks to the Fox's Sin of Greed's influence on her, further displeasing the Grizzly's Sin of Sloth. Hawk enjoyed eating as many as he wanted. Gowther, meanwhile, holds his mug cluelessly.

"It looks like you guys are enjoying yourself huh?", Lucy said as she approaches them, politely asking if she could sit down next to Merlin who allowed her to. Happy, with his wings, landed on the table and said, "Aye sir!"

The Boar Hat crew nodded in agreement to the female blond Mage while continuing feasting just as Gray comes by after helping Erza to the infirmary room in the guild, with his boxers...again.

"Duh Lucy they are practically enjoying themselves, mind if I join the party?", the spiky black haired Mage asked.

"Seriously, put on some clothes!", King berated Gray of his lack of dignity, prompting Elaine to cover his eyes in embarrassment.

Gray exclaimed in shock, "Aaaahh! Not again! Where are my clothes?!" as he searched frantically for his clothes.

"Say Melioas, is Fairy Tail fun or what?", Natsu asked Meliodas and his friends as he approached the Boar Hat crew who continued their feasting after tending to Erza in the guild's infirmary room.

"Yep, Natsu. Fairy Tail looks fun indeed. They have the best ale around here! Ni-shi-shi-shi!", Meliodas replied while chugging down ale into his mouth.

Natsu then asked another question, "If you think Fairy Tail is fun, Meliodas. Would you and your friends like to join the guild with us? Come on it'll be great!" as he expected an answer from the blond kid.

After thinking for a minute of the offer Natsu gave him, the Dragon's Sin of Wrath replied to the Fire Dragon Slayer Mage, "Nope."

Hearing Meliodas' response, Team Natsu minus Erza who's in the infirmary jaw-dropped and exclaimed, "WHHHAAAATTT?!" as the captain of the Seven Deadly Sins can only smirk and giggled, "Ni-shi-shi-shi."

What does Meliodas' words mean when he refused Natsu's offer to join Fairy Tail? Find out in the next chapter! :)

To be continued...

* * *

**Author's Note: Fwah! Fwah! Fwahahahaha! (in Ruin's voice) There you have it folks! The Boar Hat crew meets the rest of Fairy Tail guild and...Meliodas rejecting the offer of joining the guild! There might be a reason why. ;) Secretly I humiliated Erza in this chapter! Fwah! Fwah! Hahaha the look on Fairy Tail when Gowther trolling Erza hahaha! I made another little reference from "Elaine, the Fox's Sin of Greed" whose next chapter will come by later on. Gowther is one of my favorite characters in Nanatsu no Taizai! Him, his clueless and emotionless nature, and his weird sense of humor. And..he scares me a lot more than Meliodas' alleged demon form. You know what I mean if you check out the manga.**

**Powers (Nanatsu no Taizai) and Magic (Fairy Tail) will be both uniquely different in this fanfic story just as Curses and Magic are in the canon namely Tartarus arc. Hope that arc is worth reading in the manga and later watching in the anime (but I have serious doubts of the 2014 anime sequel of Fairy Tail for obvious reasons).**

**Next chapter will be the part where Fairy Tail declaring war on Phantom Lord and the Boar Hat crew will soon get involved in it. Oh boy watch out Phantom Lord because Meliodas and his friends will easily wipe the floor with all you! Fwah! Fwah! **

**Don't forget to review! :) Ni-shi-shi**.


End file.
